The Story So Far
The Journey Begins... What follows is a recounting of the adventurers by a wayward set of individuals that have come together due to unusual circumstance and are bonding through the uprooting of the world they know around them. Taken by the Mists... After ridding the riverside town of Secomber from an invasion of goblins and kobolds, the travelers head westward towards Waterdeep in order to secure their reward. Whilst heading through the craggy cliff lined paths towards the Goldenfields they find their caravan swallowed up by an ominous mist. Delivered to the dreadful and rotting Village of Barovia, the adventurers find themselves trapped by the mists. After consulting with the town’s gravedigger, Garrick, they find the source of the town’s evil and ire stem from the Durst Estate. It is there that they befriend the ghostly residents and discover a rift into the Far Realm that has allowed the house to pull unsuspecting travelers into another realm. Successfully escaping before being devoured by otherworldly aberrations, the six manage to steal a carriage and make their way through a shadow crossing just as the house rises up to devour them. Arrival at Waterdeep Discovering that they’ve been time-displaced for about forty days after their arrival back in the Material Realm, the adventurers head to Waterdeep to get their bearings. Xelx and Kawli seek out information on heading to Citadel Adbar in order to hand over news of Garrick’s fate to his family – the House of Watchever. They also manage to consult druids within the city with regards to officiating their father’s place within a circle, and are told that speaking with the Emerald Enclave, who are currently heading towards the Star Mount, may be a good idea. Istar consults with a lead given to him by his contact Niddrie and discovers the type of fiend that destroyed and decimated his family: an Osyluth, also known as a bone devil. He is told the proper contact, Osborn Underbough, is headed northward whilst training two novice bards under him – and he is the only local known to have survived a visit to the Nine Hells. After consulting with local mages and having his books properly identified, Arklech is followed by a cultist of Be'''l and makes quick work of him in order to keep himself safe. Ryltel, along with Kawli and Istar, ensures the group is properly paid by Horatius, their contact within the city’s adventuring guild, following their success in Secomber. It is there he reconnects with the half-orc '''Keth, who informs him of the general happenings in the valley – an increase in incidents of town invasions, particularly by hill giants. They partake of couple of pit fighting matches which ends in the brazen liberation of captured dinosaurs by the group’s half-elven druid. Ea reconnects with her family, as well as researches the means by which one might obtain lichdom and the relationship between clerisy and death. She and Xelx consider their troubled pasts and what awaits them in the future. A Colossal Encounter With most of their accounts settled and their initial week in the city winding down, the adventurers find themselves invited to spend time with the Lady Ella Xiloscient in the hilly parks found within the City of the Dead. It is there that their partaking of wine, sweets and pleasantries is interrupted by the abrupt landing of the giantess Sofiya. Quick to react, and with the citizenry in a frenzied uproar around them, the adventurers approach the giant and learn of her mission to scout the present-day areas that once made up Ostoria – a vast empire of giants that was lost to history. After taking soil samples and uprooting a few tombstones, the giant leaves them with a warning – the Dessarin Valley and the Savage North are suffering under the sudden infighting within giant kind: “''Careful in the lands. Brothers and sisters not as nice as me – as us. They fight, and small folk are caught in the middle. They fight because one must win.” Up the Northfurrow Road The group is questioned by Waterdeep’s '''City Watch'– by an Armar named Gwyndolin, and her scribe/patrolman, and a Blade named Parrish –following the incident with giant cartographers visiting the city. The exchange of information reveals that the city’s magistrate is growing ever fearful of the happenings around the greater Delimbyr Vale and the Dessarin Valley – and that the arrival of cloud giants in the area is relatively new. Reports confirm a cloud giant attack on the city of Nightstone, which resulted in the death of its Lady Velarossa, and increasing hill giant activities in the cities and townships of Daggerford, Secomber, Loudwater, Triboar, and Yartar. Ella Xiloscient presents the group with a potentially beneficial proposition: escort her as they head northward, so that she may arrive safely at the Goldenfields to attend to some business-related needs. Throughout this two day journey, they discover stone giants attempting to dismantle and hide a small folk settlement in the area, as well as a distraught hill giantess whose husband has been taken by the hill giant leader – Chief Guh. Tensions rise among the group as they debate how to best deal with the incursions and if it is even their place to do so. Giants, Bugbears & Ogres, Oh my! It is upon their arrival at the Goldenfields that the group meets Miros, the local innkeeper, and learn a bit more about the recent troubles: the walls of the city show wear and tear from the many assaults attempted in the last month. During the night, as the majority of the group begins to rest and relax from the journey, Arklech senses that something might be amiss within Ella’s room. Through a very direct investigation– resulting in blasting in her room’s door –he discovers a companion with her in the room; little space is left to know more as the noble storms out, followed by this man, and the group begins to hear shouting in the night. “''ATTACK! We’re under attack! We’re under attack''!” –The last words of a yet unidentified halfling. In the darkness of night, a group of goblins and bugbears sifts through the southeastern winter wheat fields within the town. They set upon an unfortunate halfling who has time enough to warn the adventurers as they follow their current charge– and temporary employer, Ella –outside. The creatures’ plans to steal and wreck the surrounding area are foiled by a well-placed faerie fire spell and the adventurers waste no time in descending upon them. The sounds of fighting that follow begin to alert the surrounding area as goblins, bugbears and ogres work to try and overcome the heroes. It seemed, for but a moment, that the creature’s retreat was imminent, but their deaths were swift as the Harvesthome Abbey’s bells began to sound in warning. As guards clambered into the area to swarm over a second group of goblinoids, the adventurers follow their employer’s mad dash towards the temple. Throughout the night they hear the sounds of chaos, battle and explosions from the northwestern walls and southeastern walls of the city. Two giants are found to be peering in through the abbey and peeling back the wood in order to sack whatever is inside. The adventurers arrive just in time to watch an older priest stagger back towards the road. It is not long before the worn-out heroes are drawn to battle, and the hill giants manage to fell Ryltel and Arklech before the massive creatures are fully slain – and with a third group of goblinoids hampering them throughout as well. Bloodied, battered and bruised, the adventurers stand and rest in front of the still-burning abbey. The Hill Giant Job During their fitful hours after the goblin and giant assault, several of the group work through troubling and odd encounters in the evening— Kawli is visited by visions of her different acquaintances, each caught in some worrying situation of their own. Arklech meets his fiendish patron who regards his cooperative nature towards her as a boon for them both. “''Remember, every pact has its price''.” Noted by Zariel, an archdevil of the Nine Hells. Ryltel makes a discovery of his own when peeking through Ella's room during the night; part of an odd design along the right side of her body. In the morning the group reconvenes, and as the tensions between Xelx and Kawli calm the latter's with Ea heightened. While comparing notes, calming moods and sipping morning tea and coffee, the adventurers notice Miros, Ella and Wendel quietly convening in the inn's back offices. Wendel's appreciation and gratitude for the group's efficient work in defending the interior of the townships leads him to ask the adventurers for help: making their way up the Dessarin River in order to gather information on hill giant activity. He doesn't wish to have the adventurers pursue more dangerous means than that, as they've done enough by protecting the town itself— he does, however, make it clear that any greater results will come with greater rewards. After handing them a sending stone, and instructions on sending back any information or observation they come across, Wendel assures the adventurers that they will receive proper payment for their efforts from other Harpers in Triboar and Yartar. "What if we destroy Grud Haug?" Xelx inquires, and is met with a hearty laugh as Wendel says, "My friend, if you destroy Grud Haug we'd be indebted to you for life." Rampaged Homes and Beserk Water Elementals Following the dwindling waters up the river and over the Stonesthrow Bridge, the adventurers discover an abandoned farmhouse with a least two recent burials and destruction denoting a giant attack. Water Elementals, displaced by the falling river flow and the chaos in the region, are subdued by the group after nearly drowning Arklech and Istar. Though they cannot intervene themselves due to the trickling streams, they lend part of their power to Kawli, that they may yet be of aid in the future. Continuing on the path the adventurers realize a giants' march is heading south along the emptying riverbank and is seemingly heading towards the Goldenfields. After informing Wendel they are set up by a band of goblin sorcerers and their worgs though manage to defeat them before anyone else in the area is alerted to their presence. Ea is met with a flicker of fire in her dreams, a presence that make itself known only for a moment and leaves her accursed Pickled Punk a bit shaken in the process. Kawli receives visions of Istar on horseback, racing towards what seems like a city engulfed in flames. After reaching the edge of the forest and setting first sights upon the den of Hill Giants, the adventurers infiltrate the lower levels upon discovering that Otty, friend of Xelx and Kawli, has been taken by the allied goblinoids. Once they rescue him from a pair of Hobgoblins, the group is set upon by the pig-keeping Ettin and its pet Otyugh. Though they manage to avert defeat and kill both enemies, it the majority of the den has been alerted to their presence there. After making their way through to the upper floor of the compound, with former prisoners to protect, the adventuring party lays waste to the goblinoids left to protect Chief Guh, and then to the giantess herself. During the battle, the party releases the sealed Water Elementals from their gems. The raging creatures break through the large dam and release gallons of water into the drying river bed. This calls upon the protecting spirit of the river which arrives to wipe the compound from its place blocking the lake before it. The adventurers manage to escape before they themselves are drowned in the choppy waters. That night, Kawli awakes in a still-dreamlike state, wherein she views portions of her companions dreams before focusing on Ea's. A firey presence there implores her to find some empathy within her rage, and aid it in disrupting something that has taken hold of the dream. Westward to Womford With the leader of Hill Giants dead and the compound destroyed, the adventurers set off towards Womford to reunite with their carriage and other items. During their walk they are reunited with the giants Sofiya and Ragna, who have managed to track them through their scrying over Ryltel. Appealing to them, they aid the group in reducing their travel towards Womford and, while keeping them within the tower, explain the troubles that plague their kind: The Ordning was dissolved a few months prior, allowing for the lords of giantkind to begin planning their appeal to the long-silent gods of their forefathers. Unable to control them or keep them at bay, King Hekaton, leader of the Storm Giants, attempts to regain their position in the Ordning only to be followed by tragedy soon after --- his wife, Queen Neri is found dead, and it is suspected to be at the hands of small folk. After heading out to seek answers, Serissa, his daughter, is left to lead the storm giants whilst the other lords openly rebuke her. Through a promise to aid in the search for answers regarding Queen Neri, Sofiya resolves to speak to Serissa in order to foster a potential alliance with the adventurers, as she is of the firm belief that only a solution that involves the smallfolk will allow them peace. Though they scare the townsfolk half to death with the arrival on the Cloud Tower, the adventuring party is reunited with their ally, Sumiko, and are met by Darathra Shendrel, envoy to Triboar. The group is allowed stay at a safe haven for Harpers within the town. During the night, Ea sets out to rid herself of the pickled punk once and for all and manages to seal the creature within a jar to stave off its influence --- it seems to work, as the jar quickly seals up and reveals that his voice cannot be heard beyond it, nor can he seemingly escape; moments pass before the creature within is set upon by a series of flames and remains a smattering of bones within the jar. The following day the adventurers manage to handle a series of personal agendas --- gathering rations, materials, exchanging coin --- and generally enjoying their day. This is disturbed by the revelation that their ally Sumiko is in fact Euron, a tiefling member of the Cult of Bel. The group is set upon by him and his assassins who are eager to kill both them, and Arklech --- but the battle brings both strain and destruction in the area, resulting in the death of the assassins and the escape of Euron to parts unknown. Following this, and the discovery of Sumiko's dead body within her former safe house, the party resolves to head out toward the town of Beliard in hopes of circumventing any chance at another interception by the members of the cult.